animal friends
by evilangel478
Summary: this is a fan fiction about my pets that i made quite a while back. it's about them living on their own with no humans around Halloween time. i thought it'd be cute if they had their own little story about their episodes on the holiday, because i love them. hope you enjoy it. this is my one-shot so R&R please!


WAM!, WAM!, WAM!  
A black and white cat was running around the living room with a fly swatter-smashing everything in his path as he tried to hit the flying bug.  
"Come here, you!" He hissed while rounding the corner.  
Then, a black and white guinea pig entered the door way, watching his friend in confusion.  
"What the hell are you doing wickett?" He questioned.  
Wickett looked at him as his slit pupils turned massive and round. "I'm trying to kill a fly zhu-zhu!" He yelled "you're destroying the living room!" Zhu-zhu stated, spreading his paws out to the scenery in front of him.  
"Why are you two fools shouting?" A German Shepard mix dog name kiara asked. She appeared with a brown bunny name moka, a teddy bear hamster name butterscotch and two green anoles name dusk and dawn on her back.  
"Wickett's trying to get a fly." Zhu-zhu replied. "How hard is it to kill a fly?" Moka snickered.  
"Watch it boy." Wickett replied, pointing a claw at him. "Tc! I ain't scared of you." Moka laughed.  
Suddenly, the group heard ferocious pounding from up-stairs. Next they heard katara-a midnight blizzard leopard gecko shouting "if none of ya don't shut-up, I'm gonna murder your asses!"  
"I didn't say anything!" Dusk proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Me neither!" Dawn exclaimed. "She must of heard wickett's homicidal actions on the fly." A grey cat name Libby said, walking up to stand next to kiara.  
"Sorry!" Wickett whispered to the ceiling.  
"What the fuck? Why aren't you sleeping butterscotch?" Dawn asked "I'm not tired." The hamster answered while lazily blinking her eyes.  
Both katara and butterscotch are nocturnal, but katara gets vicious if she doesn't get her sleep.  
"My God you guys..." butterscotch smiled with her face in her paw.  
THAT NIGHT...  
The animal friends were watching T.V. while eating dinner. The show that was on was called paranormal witness.  
A scary part flashed out on the screen making them all jump. Right after, dusk did a huge spit-take. His drink sprayed all over butterscotch. "Holey shit! I'd drop from cardiac arrest if that happened to me!" He yelled, pointing at the scene on the T.V. with wide eyes.  
Butterscotch stared at the water that dripped off her fur. She then gazed at him "I'm sorry." He said as the others giggled.  
Wickett sipped every drop of milk out of his cup. He closed one eye to examine the inside of it.  
"Libby, I'm out of milk. Could you get me some more?" He asked while looking at her.  
However the tabby cat ignored him and continued watching T.V. "Libby I asked you a question." But again, no answer. Kiara had her eyes half-closed as she listened to the next out-burst.  
"LIB-BY!"  
Without warning, Libby grabbed his shoulders. She dug her front claws into him when she held him by the fur on his back then swung him behind her. "Get some exercise, it's GOOD FOR YOU!" Libby shouted as she literally threw the younger cat into the kitchen.  
Everyone burst out laughing. Libby turned to them grinning.  
Katara clapped her hands together once in another fit of laughter.  
All three rodents had to hold each other up "what? He can walk, can't he?" Libby smiled with a shrug.  
Wickett came back in with his cup re-filled. "No worries, I got more." He announced, sitting down. "Hey, Halloween's coming up soon. What do you guys want to do?" Kiara asked. "Who knows. We have a week to think about it." Moka replied as he kicked back. "I bet it'll be fun though." Dusk pointed out. "Yes. Yes it will be." Dawn agreed. "Alright!" butterscotch shouted "I'm gonna run around town for a while." She added when she got up. "Right behind ya sista!" Katara exclaimed and with that, the two friends sprinted out of the house, slamming the front door shut behind them.  
Zhu-zhu blinked "well bye then!" he yelled.  
"What time is it anyway?" Kiara yawned dusk gazed over his shoulder at the clock "eleven 'O' clock P.M." he answered "really? Dam! We had a late dinner. I didn't realize." Kiara chuckled.  
"Hey moka, have you seen my-"  
But zhu-zhu was cut off when he saw that the bunny was passed out in the recliner. Moka's head was thrown back and his mouth was open which made him snore lightly. His plate was still in his lap and moka's fork hit the floor with a clatter.  
So, with a raised eyebrow and a squinted eye, Libby walked over to him. She put two fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse.  
Moka woke up startled and he smacked Libby across her face. She put her ears back angrily and hissed. But then, it all went by too fast. Moka grabbed Libby and threw her cross the room! "AAAHHH!" She screamed as she was heading towards the closed window.  
"I got ya libs!" Wickett smiled, popping up from out of nowhere with arms spread out. "WICKETT!" Libby hollered. While still torpedoing through the air.  
Finally, they crashed into each other. Next, the two cats went through the glass together with one of them letting out a loud meow.  
"Moka!" Dawn shrieked "she scared me! I didn't mean it!" Moka protested. "Hey! Are you two OK down there?!" Dusk hollered from his perch on the window sill. Both felines moaned and groaned as they sat up. "Ow!, ow..." wickett yelped as he pawed at his ear.  
"What's wro-oh my goodness." Libby said she started shaking from laughter.  
"What?" Wickett asked "I think a piece of glass cut your ear because there's a cut going down it." Zhu-zhu replied. He observed the wound carefully. "Are you serious?!" The male cat exclaimed him and Libby hopped back inside through the shattered window. After, kiara was already boarding it up with a thick piece of card board. "Are you guys OK?!" Dawn asked "I think so." Libby said. Then her and moka looked at each other the bunny shakily put his paws up chest level "I'm sorry! It's just I've been jumpy lately!" He exclaimed. "It's OK! Tis all good." Libby said.  
Meanwhile, wickett was checking out his wound in the mirror.  
"No fricking way..." he started "aw man, that's gonna be a great scar." He added "do you regret trying to catch me now?" Libby asked. "Are you kidding me? Once it heals, I'll look tougher! Heh, heh, thank you moka!" Wickett cheered. He threw his head and front paws up in the air.  
Libby gave him wide, intense eyes he saw that so wickett put his paws down, looked right at her then cleared his throat.  
There was a long moment of silence.  
"Well now we know what we should do tomorrow. Get a new window!" Kiara pointed out. They all laughed.  
"AH!" The friends heard butterscotch yell from right outside.  
Her and katara burst inside, slammed then locked the door shut and they pressed their backs against it while breathing heavily. "What's with you?" Zhu-zhu asked.  
"I don't know man! I don't know! It was all a blur. At one point, we were walking down the street. Next, we hear growling so we turned around and saw a dam wolverine coming at us! I swear to God it was rabid. Cause it sure acted like it!" Butterscotch explained.  
"Maybe it was hungry." Moka said "maybe. But still!" The hamster exclaimed.  
"Wait...what happened to the window?" Katara panted "was there an accident?" Butterscotch said. The rest of the gang glanced at it. "Well um...yes and no." Dusk replied. "You see, Libby went flying because moka threw her across the room on accident from out of being startled. Wickett tried to catch her but they both end up going through the glass together." Kiara said.  
"...what?" Katara questioned as she looked back and forth at libby and moka with a squinted eye. "Yeah. Now wickett's got a cut on his ear from it." Dawn added wickett showed him his injury. Both girls nodded.  
"I guess we should all go to bed now. It's four-ten A.M. already." Zhu-zhu suggested.  
The other animals agreed. And they all went to their rooms then fell asleep.  
The next morning came and it was strangely warm out. And definitely when it was in late October plus, it was clear and sunny.  
The gang snuck through town while being careful in not being spotted by humans. All nine of them slithered over to a store that sold windows. "OK...which one would fit in the frame?" Butterscotch asked the others. "Could we hurry up with this? I can only be in the sun for so long." Katara stated. She was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood over her head.  
Kiara glanced at the gecko. "Sheesh, you're like the vampire of the family." She responded. Katara's slit pupils got a little skinnier and she slowly moved her tail back and forth "so?"  
"Oh! I think I have an idea for Halloween!" Moka shouted "what is it?" Zhu-zhu asked.  
"Why not we go out to town and scare the humans? We'll have fun! Especially wickett, then we can take their candy." Moka explained.  
Wickett's ears went back with a mischievous smile on his face. "Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..." he chuckled as he thought about all the ways he could horrify them. His tail vibrated at the memory.  
"Alright. We should talk about it when we get home. But let's grab the window first before we get our asses beaten by people with brooms." Dawn stammered "OK." Moka replied.  
Back at the house, four animals-a raccoon name raven, a vampire bat name echo, an eastern diamond-back rattlesnake name Luna and a green and black poison dart frog name misty were walking down the street looking for a house to live in. They weren't the nicest creatures around and they would take a house even if it was already taken.  
"Hey, what about this house? It's wicked nice." Luna said as she nudged her head at it. Raven fallowed Luna's gaze and they went over to it. Raven peered in through the window and looked around.  
She whistled. "Wow, good eye Luna." She praised "there's a broken window on the other side." Misty observed.  
"Eh. It'll be fine." Raven replied. She then went over to and poked echo's side-who was passed out and clinging to the top of Luna's head.  
"Huh?..." echo lazily said. "Could you fly around and see what the rest of this house is like?" Raven asked.  
Echo gazed up at the building. "Holey crap. Uh, sure. But only once, right?" She asked.  
"Only once." Raven repeated.  
Next, echo stretched a few times then yawned. Finally, she flew off.  
After ten minutes, echo came back "this is one sweet house!" She smiled. "OK then...we're taking this one. On Halloween." Raven announced. "Uh, why can't we take it now?" Misty asked "because we're busy till then. Remember?" Echo reminded "oh yeah." Misty replied.  
"That said-this place is ours soon." Raven grinned as she stared up at the house.  
"Can't wait!" Luna proclaimed.  
And then, raven's little group left.  
Later, Libby along with the others got home with their new window. "Now let's get started on putting it in." Libby said. "Wait a minute" kiara said "I smell that other animals have been here." Everybody sniffed the air coming from outside through the open door "they could of been just passing by." Dusk suggested. "I don't know...maybe." kiara replied.  
"Wow. My slash healed fast!" Wickett laughed as he examined it in the mirror again "its my new man-scar!"  
"Man-scar? You got that by accident!" Butterscotch scoffed.  
"So? It's still a man-scar." Wickett insisted.  
"You're only three years old!" Butterscotch confronted wickett put his ears back in annoyance. He stormed off and disappeared down the hallway.  
Next after a while, the window was installed. "Hey, where did wickett go?" Butterscotch asked "he's probably hiding because you've insulted his man-hood." Zhu-zhu answered "I'm right here!" Wickett growled. The two rodents turned around to see him. "Oh. Sorry." Zhu-zhu muttered.  
"Anyway...are we all going with moka's scaring plan?" Dusk asked "sure. Yeah, why not?" Katara replied so they all raised their paws and hands up in agreement.  
"Yes!" Moka happily hissed as he brought his fist down.  
"Now that's done and over with I'm going to bed." Butterscotch announced "me too." Katara agreed with a yawn.  
Together, they both went upstairs.  
"Kiara, why do you look like you suspect something?" Libby asked "I don't know...those animal scents were REALLY close to the house, don't ya think?" Kiara questioned, looking at her. "Yeah you're right." Libby answered as she glanced outside.  
The next few days passed until Halloween arrived. "Yes! The scariest day of the year is finally here!" Dawn shouted as she jumped around in celebration. "Dawn, everyday is Halloween." Dusk said dawn stopped hopping around and looked at him. "Huh?"  
"Do the humans get dressed in clothes everyday?" "Yup." Dawn answered "exactly." Dusk smiled. "Oh like in costumes! I knew that." dawn smirked.  
moka came into the living room waving his arms out to the the sides "~we're going to have fun tonight~" he sang until zhu-zhu slapped his side. "Eh!" Moka silently proclaimed.  
"Are we going to be out all night or what?"  
Zhu-zhu asked.  
"Most of it I would say." Libby said.  
BAM!  
All of the animals jumped and turned to see that kiara had exploded into the house.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Libby and dusk asked together. "There I was! Coming back from the woods. I crossed the road and all of a sudden, a fucking eighteen-wheeler comes flying out of nowhere and almost runs my ass over!" Kiara said with wide-eyes.  
"...those were intense eyes." Zhu-zhu said quietly. "Well!" Kiara hollered. "I'm so sorry?" Dawn stammered.  
"should we get some shut eye so we won't get tired tonight?" dusk asked while he blinked his eyes. "that would be a smart thing to do. plus, we need to jack a ride to get into town so we'll need to be alert near the road so none of us gets hurt." Libby said. "katara, butterscotch and wickett are already sleeping too. i saw them earlier." moka pointed out.  
"alright then, let's take some naps." dawn said.  
by the time every body woke up, it was early dusk. all of the human trick-or-treaters were out running around in groups dressed in many different costumes. they laughed and had fun as they went from door to door. some were talking to their parents too.  
the whole town was decorated in scary ornaments, everything and everyone was busier than ever.  
partying teenagers cheered and screamed out their windows as they drove up roads heading for their locations as loud music blasted from their cars. finally, it got much darker out.  
moka, dusk, dawn, Libby, katara, butterscotch, zhu-zhu, wickett and kiara all peeked their heads around a corner together at the same time to look for a ride. the spooky quarter moon, a few clouds and the stars were out.  
"oh, oh, oh! i see a ride! it's a pick-up truck!" katara cried while pointing to a large silver one. "ah ha! nice going girl!" butterscotch exclaimed. "thank you, thank you." katara grinned.  
the animals snuck over to it and all of them hopped into the trunk. there, they stayed low to the floor.  
kiara decided to to look over the top. she watched the houses and other things go by until Libby raised her paw then pushed her head back down. "stay down, dam it!" Libby hissed as she did so.  
"how much longer?" dusk asked fifteen minutes later. "right about..." the truck stopped and butterscotch looked around at their surroundings. they made it to town "now." she smiled.  
the group all jumped out and scurried into the shadows.  
raven poked her head above the bushes they were hiding in staring at the house to see that no one was home. "K. we can go now." she said to her friends. "alright!" echo cried. she flew away from them and over to the house where she perched on the roof. "wait for us!" Luna snapped "never!" echo hissed back.  
"guys, can we just fricking go before someone hears us?!" misty hollered "you're right. let's go." raven exclaimed.  
the three friends slithered on over to the front door. raven then grasped the knob, turned it, but it didn't move. "dam thing's locked!" she hissed. "i got it." misty replied and the frog hopped off raven's shoulder the disappeared under the crack.  
misty looked around amazed at her surroundings. but she came back to reality and began to climb up to the door latch. raven, Luna and echo listened to cheering and cars driving around in all directions until they heard a door click. then, the door swung open.  
"we're in!" misty smiled.  
the rest of them went inside where Luna closed the door behind them. "oh ho yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Luna stated as she gazed around.  
meanwhile,  
back in town, Libby's gang was out doing what they planned to do. wickett pretended he was rabid. and zhu-zhu had put some whipped cream on his face while laughing.  
the cat then jumped out in front of two unsuspecting girls. they freaked out once wickett started acting crazy while bringing his claws out. "oh my God!" one of them screamed in horror "I'm the fucking black and white maniac!"  
he boomed, coming closer to them.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the other girl screamed, swinging her bag at him. she let go of it and once it made contact with wickett, it had them both flying. the two humans then took off running.  
"thank you!" zhu-zhu shouted after them after watching the episode.  
wickett flew over his head and grunted loudly when he made an impact with a tree. moka came running over to him "are you OK wickett?" he asked "yeah, I'm fine." wickett answered.  
"i wonder what's in it." zhu-zhu proclaimed, reaching for the bag. but kiara slapped his paw. zhu-zhu squeaked and drew back. "we'll check it out later." kiara replied.  
"alright, me, butterscotch, dusk, dawn and katara are going out our own way." Libby announced. "you do that!" kiara called when they ran away. after, kiara got an idea. "guys! come with me!" she roared.  
"dam girl, we ain't across a fricking field!" moka proclaimed while rubbing his ear. "just come on!" she stated. kiara grabbed the three smaller animals and left.  
LATER...  
"you're gonna throw me across the road?!" zhu-zhu shouted "yup" kiara smiled "but it'll be worth it." zhu-zhu stared at her for a moment but he just shrugged his shoulders "alright, fine."  
a few minutes passed then moka and wickett ran out of their hiding spot acting like wild hevens.  
people screamed and ran away. candy was flying, bags were thrown or dropped and wickett let out a wicked laugh when he saw a snobby-looking woman fall flat on her face.  
meanwhile, moka, acting all aggressive and such was chasing after another girl around. "run bitch, run!" he shouted happily.  
"fire!" kiara hollered. she threw zhu-zhu, who had a some what serious expression on his face and half-closed eyes at a boy.  
the kid turned around and gasped while his eyes widened. "WWWEEEAAATTT!" he heard zhu-zhu scream-squeak. there were lines in the guinea pig's background and the wind blew through his fur-showing how fast he was going.  
finally, he smacked into the kid's face, which made him start screaming and running around. from near by, a cop heard the screaming and hollering.  
she got out of her car that was parked on the side of the road and trotted on over to the source.  
however, the boy zhu-zhu attacked got him off and zhu-zhu scurried to near cover.  
then, the police officer caught up to the boy. "are you alright?' she asked "no! a guinea pig smashed into my face!" he said.  
"...a what? did you say a guinea pig?" the officer asked.  
"yes it went over there somewhere." the boy replied, pointing in the direction. "O-OK I'll look for it." the cop said a little confused but letting the boy pass.  
a while later of searching, she actually found zhu-zhu.  
"holey shit! he wasn't lying! where'd you come from little guy?" the cop asked as she went to grab him. "leave me alone fool." zhu-zhu said as he scampered off.  
however, the human gave chase. "hey! didn't you hear me?! I'll bite your fingers off if you don't-help! somebody help me! moka! wickett! anyone!"  
zhu-zhu screamed while running as fast as his little legs would carry him.  
next, the officer grabbed him. "FREEDOM!" zhu-zhu roared while being lifted off the ground. but all the cop heard was squeaking.  
moka, wickett and kiara all popped their heads up over a bush and gasped when they saw zhu-zhu being put in a car.  
but the human didn't get in to drive off. instead, the officer walked away.  
"come on! we have to find the others!" moka cried "i smell their trail! it's that way!" kiara stated, leading the way.  
Libby, with the others had snuck into a party. but the shocking thing is they haven't been spotted. they snooped over to a snack table where butterscotch snagged some food and drinks for everyone. "ha, ha! this is great! i wonder what time it is." katara happily shouted over the blaring rap music. the singer was Pitbull.  
dusk poked his head out with the table cloth half-covering it. he glanced at the clock then went back under. "two-thirty A.M.!" he yelled. "really?! already?! huh. oh well! it's still Halloween until the sun rises!" dawn said.  
suddenly, kiara, moka and wickett appeared next to them with panicked looks on their faces.  
"how'd you find us so fast? and why do you look horrified?" butterscotch asked "i have a good sense of smell. and zhu-zhu's been-"  
"zhu-zhu's been arrested!" wickett hollered while throwing his paws out to the sides and cutting kiara off. Libby, dusk, dawn, butterscotch and katara all stared at the trio for a couple of moments before blinking their eyes. "WHAT?!" they all shouted together.  
"you heard him! a cop took zhu-zhu away!" moka exclaimed. "how and why?" Libby questioned.  
"kiara threw him at a boy to get his bag. then, he started screaming. after, zhu-zhu ran off in the bushes and a police officer came and got him!" moka said.  
they all looked at kiara, who shifted her eyes around to look at them all "i-i didn't know that was gonna happen!" she protested. "must of thought he got loose from somewhere and is going to take him home." katara replied.  
right after, the table was being pounded on, startling all of them Libby frowned. "we're gonna die! we're gonna die!" wickett yelled "will you shut-up so i can think?!" Libby snapped "no man, we're ALL gonna die!" wickett proclaimed with big eyes. "nice confidence in ya..." dawn muttered, a little confused. "no one's gonna die!" dusk yelled back.  
the pounding kept going on. "OK! that's just plain annoying!" she growled.  
she then crawled out from under the table. "Libby, what are you doing?!" butterscotch cried.  
the teenager that was next to their hiding spot danced for another minute until Libby pounced up yowling in anger which scared him.  
"Whoa! Where did you come from?" He asked, reaching a hand out towards her.  
Libby let out a mean hiss, making the boy grab a pair of tonsils for defense so, the cat grabbed a knife and pointed it at him.  
The other animals watched as Libby's rival had a confused look on his face. Then, they began sword fighting! "You should know this is the weirdest thing I've ever done!" He yelled over to his friends who were watching in shock.  
"Libby! We have to go!" Dawn hollered. Libby gazed back at them and disappeared under the table. Next, everyone ran out from under there riding on kiara's back and startling all of the people until the gang was out of there.  
"Alright, where is he?" Dusk asked.  
"Right over here." Wickett said, showing them the car. When they got there, Libby looked through the window to see zhu-zhu slouched in a seat while shouting gibberish words.  
Noticing that the door was locked, Libby glanced around, brought a claw out and opened the door once she unlocked it.  
"Libby!" Zhu-zhu yelled happily "get on my back." She ordered so he did. "Hey!" The cop hollered after seeing that. She chased after them when they ran. The others saw that so wickett found a branch, looked at the others and nodded. Once the trio made it to the bushes, the last thing the officer saw was wickett screaming "AAAHHH!" After he turned a corner, a branch-  
Then everything went black.  
"Wow. Nice hit!" Dusk laughed as he observed the unconscious human laying on the ground. "Thanks." Wickett smiled after dropping the branch. Suddenly, they heard a riot of people and saw them coming at them! "Uh-oh..." zhu-zhu muttered.  
"HAUL ASS!" Kiara screamed. They grabbed the twelve stolen Halloween candy bags, raced for the road, threw everything in the trunk of another pick-up and jumped in while the truck was still going.  
"Wait!" Libby shouted, running after them "wait for me!" Wickett bent down and stuck a paw out while kiara held onto his bottom half. Libby got a little closer and she too stuck a paw out "come on, libs!" Wickett grunted.  
Finally, they got a hold on each other and kiara yanked the two back in.  
Everybody laid on the floor looking at each other. Next, the friends burst out laughing. Wickett and katara looked out at the town where the humans were. "WHAT NOW, BITCHES?!" Wickett yelled while cackling "yeah! Till next time!" Katara hollered while pointing and smiling.  
And they all laughed again with some of them crying out happily "whoo-hoo!" Until they disappeared over the horizon.  
The group got home at five-thirty A.M.  
Raven's gang heard other animals coming. Her ears perked up while everybody else panicked. "Shit! Uh...OK girls, just stay-"  
She was cut off when she heard someone laughing and the door opening. Libby's group came in, dropping the bags next to the entrance but then paused in dead silence when they saw the strangers.  
Both groups stared at each other.  
"...uh-"  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house?!" Butterscotch snarled. "No wonder their scents were so close again." Zhu-zhu growled. Misty introduced them all and they told them why they were there. "Well, get out! This is our house!" Wickett yelled. "You're gonna make us?" Raven smirked "yeah I will! Get out!" The cat growled.  
Raven gave a mocking bow. "Come at me, bro!" She challenged.  
Wickett didn't wait a second. He charged at the raccoon and tackled her, which made them roll. Now, they were all fighting. There was lots of screeching, growling, hissing, groaning, scratching and more. Libby's gang had to constantly dodge Luna's venomous bites and things were being thrown around the room.  
After a while, dawn was riding on echo's back as she was flying around-trying to get her off until they flew into a wall and fell to the ground.  
Finally, everyone was exhausted. "Just give up!" Wickett smirked at raven. But from behind, Luna hit him in the back of head with her tail. "You ass." He angrily hissed while rubbing his head and turning to her. "Thank you." Luna smirked as misty threw something else in her background.  
But after, Luna was picked up by kiara, even though she was much bigger than the dog. She looked around frantically until she was thrown into raven and out the door!  
Moka gaped at her in amazement until he looked outside and shouted "DAM, BITCH WENT DOWN!"  
Misty and echo sprinted outside outside after their two friends. Together, the four of them took off until they were out of sight.  
"Get outta here! And stay out!" Zhu-zhu hollered while slamming the door shut. "Run away!" Luna, echo, misty and raven cried "next time we'll do better with a house!" Raven shouted. Misty gave her the lazy eyes as they kept on running.  
"Aye. Was anyone bitten by that rattlesnake?" Katara asked "no." Some said the others shook their heads. "Are all the bags till there?" Dawn added zhu-zhu counted them. "Yup! All twelve! They didn't take any on their way out." He answered. "Well, that was unexpected." Libby said. The others nodded in agreement.  
The next night came where the group were all outside laying on their backs under the stars while eating candy, talking and laughing. "Ah...life's good." Butterscotch smiled. "Look! A shooting star!" Dusk pointed out. They all watched the blue-colored comet shoot by until it vanished. "That was nice." Zhu-zhu grinned "hey...where's all the twix?" Moka asked with his paw in a bag. Libby shrugged while purring happily.  
Suddenly, they heard munching.  
All eyes went over to wickett who was still staring at the sky, eating the last twix. Then, he looked at his friends.  
"Wickett!" The eight of them shouted together.  
The cat swallowed what was left of it. "Sorry." He smiled. After, he licked the last of the chocolate off his lips.

THE END!


End file.
